


The Life of Snyle

by Celestte



Category: snyle
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestte/pseuds/Celestte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if young kyle dont trust you, imma shoot you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
Here is Kyle Snyle. He has very good hand-eye coordination.

Kyle Snyle lives with his mother, Michelle Snichelle, and his father, Trevor Snevor.

He just calls them Mommy-o and Daddy-o, though.

One time, Kyle Snyle got grounded.

 

"Why did I get grounded?" Kyle Snyle asks.

"It's because you say 'Uh-Oh, spaghetti O's every time something bad happens." Daddy-o explains.

Stomping up the stairs in his 64, Kyle Snyle bows his head and whispers under his breath, "Uh-Oh, spaghetti O's."

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Here is Kyle Snyle. He has very long eyelashes.

Kyle Snyle lives with his mother, Michelle Snichelle, and his father, Trevor Snevor.

He just calls them Mommy-o and Daddy-o, though.

One time, they had a picnic by a pond.

 

"This is neat-o!" Mommy-o exclaimed, sinking her teeth into an egg salad sandwich.

"Sure is, honey-o!" Daddy-o said, trying to peel a hard boiled egg (however, to no avail).

"Hey, Mommy-o, Daddy-o, what is it that I see with my eye... sight that is improved by daily Acuve contact lenses because they are not just contact lenses, they are a new life?"

 

In the background behind the chirping of the birds and exorcisms, he hears a faint cry.

Kyle Snyle puts his hands up to his ear and strains to listen.

 

"Make America Great Again," he hears.

 

"Oh, goodness! Could it be?" Daddy-o stands up and looks hopefully at the sky, his unpeeled hard boiled egg to be forgotten.

"It is, Daddy-o! It is the Trumplings!"

 

Out of the blue, hundreds of thousands fake-tan orange flyers swooped down upon the Snyle family picnic.

Like from that one scene from Gurren Lagoon, Kyle begins hopping his way up to heaven on the flyers.

"Bing bing, bong bong." 

"This isn't how physics works but you can't stump Trump!"

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Here is Kyle Snyle. He has many pairs of pants.

Kyle Snyle lives with his mother, Michelle Snichelle, and his father, Trevor Snevor.

He just calls them Mommy-o and Daddy-o, though.

One time, his friends came over.

 

His friends are Celery, Super Sammy, and Rosy Cheeki Breekis. His girlfriend, SEXY beast, also came. Unfortunately, his husbando, Mickey Mouse, was not in the clubhouse.

 

im too lazy to write anymore im gonna eat pizza 


End file.
